


Porcelaine

by rizescherie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assassins, F/F, Lots of Crying, kinda angst, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizescherie/pseuds/rizescherie
Summary: "You know" She started, pulling back to look in the shorter woman's eyes. "we're going to make a great team. And my duty is now to protect you from everyone and everything, ma porcelaine."





	Porcelaine

**Author's Note:**

> ouh lala, leave comments?¿ hope you like it

_you were different after all, Luna._

"You'll love her sweetheart, I promise! Amélie is a very nice lady. But you absolutely need to listen to her if you want to go to the Paris' Concert and mostly if you want play Black Swan with her. Remember your training and everything will be just fine." An old woman with an accented voice said cheerfully to a young girl in her ballerina outfit.

Grabbing the young girl's face between her hand, making her look at her, she smiled. "You will be perfect, she'll love you" The old woman said. The younger one, though, she wore a nervous smile on her face.

Today was the big day for Luna Callbrick. The young Canadian girl flew from her small town in the province of Quebec to go to the finest place for ballet dancer.

A month ago she had officially been chosen to dance in Paris. After many years of failing and trying, she finally made it. Who thought that at only 24 years old, a young soul like Luna would dance in the popular Black Swan play? She sure didn't. Though, the only thing she didn't prepare for, was the woman she was about to start dancing with.

The young girl was used to dancing alone, even if as a ballet dancer you should be able to dance with others, Luna still had her flaws, she was not able to. She always found something wrong with their technique, in her head, what she does is perfect, and what others do, is wrong.

Old hands and arms, and the smell of a long week without cleaning brought her back to reality. The old woman, her manager, shook her up, noticing how she was not really there anymore.

"Come on now, Luna. Be strong. This is a once in a lifetime thing. It won't happen again unless you make it happen again. So do it. Be brave or I will kick you out of the dan-" she was quickly cut off by an other woman's voice.

"Brigitte, is this how you treat my new students now? We're going to have to fix that immediately!" The playful woman let out a chuckle looking carefully at her assistant. The older woman sank back and looked down.

Luna looked at the woman in front of her. She had long purple hair and a face pale as porcelain. Her eyes were like lights in a blizzard, yellow as the sun.

Luna had a good and a bad feeling about this. She knew that this woman would..somehow mean something to her.

After a few seconds of staring into the taller woman's eyes she snapped back into reality and smiled. Extending her arm to shake her "teacher's" hand, she started mumbling some words under her breath, not believing the beauty in front of her, the way woman chuckled and shook her hand.

"Hello, I believe you are Luna Callbrick, yes?" The french woman said with a smile that could lit up anyone's world, showing off her beautiful white teeth.

"Yes..yes I am Luna Callbrick. You are Amélie Lacroix, right?" the shorter woman answered with a small shy smile. Amélie nodded.

"Oui." The short answer made a beautiful sound coming out of the woman's lips. Luna felt weird, some sort of power taking over her. Amélie then looked at the shorter woman and smiled.

"You ready to go, Luna? We'll make a great team, I promise. " The last words echoed in her mind,

_I promise_.        

                                                         _____________

_Machines sounds_

_one scream_

_flesh being ripped from her pale little body_

_two screams_

_soothing voice; it's going to be okay..._

_three screams_

_Amélie..._

_Four screams_

_Hands holding her still_

_Five screams_

_You lied to me_

 

_one cry for help_

_you said you promised_

_one sob_

_you promised we would be together forever_

_shaking body_

_YOU LIED TO ME_

_breathing  
_

_LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME_

_heavy breathing_

 

_LIAR_

_silence._

                                               _______________

 

"Our room will be right here!" Amélie said happily pointing with her finger where the room was going to be.

When they entered the room a small smile reach Luna's lips, a big  room that looked like a smile house to her, of curse Amélie would've chosen that one, Of course.

Amélie turned around with the biggest smile on her face, it immediately fell when she looked at her new dance partner. The said partner did not look as happy as her. Only a small smile could be seen on the smaller woman's face. Amélie shook her head and asked kindly. "Are you not happy that you're dancing with someone now? Even in  room with her! We'll be best buddies!"

Luna looked at her, confused. "I am smiling, does that not mean I am happy?" A small sigh escaped Amélie's lips.

"I guess you're right." She said turning around. Admiring the Paris' view outside, the older woman asked the younger one softly "Since when have you started dancing?"

Luna, looked at her back, talked to her back, she felt as if that's only what Amélie wanted to show her, not her beautiful face. "I've been dancing since i'm 6 years old, I'm now 24 so for 18 years now. "

"I see." came the short reply. Even if it sounded rough, like everything Luna said was annoying to Amélie, Luna enjoyed her answer, she wasn't like the people she didn't want to be with. Those pretentious dancers who kept talking about themselves, not caring about the other's life. She liked Amélie, more than she realised.

Amélie finally turned around with a smile, her long hair in a ponytail wiggling behind her back. "I'm turning 27 soon! In like, one month or something. " She exclaimed. Luna only answered with a short nod of her head.

"That sounds pleasing." Amélie smiled and ran to hug her new partner.

"You know" She started, pulling back to look in the shorter woman's eyes. "we're going to make a great team. And my duty is now to protect you from everyone and everything, _ma porcelaine_."

_Ma porcelaine._

Everything about that name made Luna shiver, everything about how she said it, how each syllables rolled off her tongue. What she didn't was how because of that name,

everything was going to change.


End file.
